Grunkle Stan the Rapist
by griffinlaw1957
Summary: TW: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not write this.**

Grunkle Stan was in an awful predicament. The power was out, so his computer, which supplied all of his precious porn, wouldn't work.

Grunkle Stan needed to fuck. Badly. He needed to release his hot, juicy seed. He then realized that even porn wouldn't have satisfied the old son of a bitch. He hadn't had fucked anyone in a long,long time, and a man has his needs. He'd thought he'd try Wendy, but that bitch threatened to phone the cops after last time, and he didn't feel like killing her; too much of a mess. He could try Soos, hey, the fucker has a lot of cushion for the, and at this rate it was something. But Stan just shook his head at the thouht: Soos was a man, he needed a woman this time, a good, tight vagina. So his great grandnephew Dipper was out of the question. So all that's left is…

…Mabel.

His precious, delightfully sweet, great grandniece Mabel. The young adolescent was most likely still a virgin, and had probably never even stuck a finger up her twat. So the girl was probably right and super tight. Just thinking about his little Mabel's young pussy suddenly gave him a massive erection that hurt extremely badly. He couldn't take it any longer. The thought of the girl's tiny, wet vagina sliding up and down on his old, wrinkled dick couldn't just be a fantasy any longer. He needed his grandniece right now.

Grunkle Stan needed to think fast. It was 12:30 A.M. He went into his cabinets and took out a couple of towels and poured chloroform, which he had just in case he would ever need it for date rape, on them. He then crept up to Dipper and Mabel's room and quietly opened the door. Fortunately, the two twins were fast asleep, so this was the perfect chance.

Grunkle Stan carefully shut the door behind him, then walked up to Dipper first, the chloroform smell was strong. He lifted the boy's head up and, before the Dipper's eyes could flutter open, Grunkle Stan quickly put the chloroform rag on his nose. Dipper cried a little, but his shouts were muffled before he succumbed to unconsciousness. Grunkle Stan then lifted up Dipper and stuck him in the closet and shut the door.

Next was Mabel. Oh, his precious Mabel. Grunkle Stan's heart was beating at an exceptional rate as he approached his grandniece, sleeping so soundly: she was the pure epitome of innocence and naivety. Grunkle Stan grinned and he could barely contain his excitement, almost shooting a load in his pants. He couldn't do it now, though, not without a decent fuck! He was about to chloroform the girl but she awoke.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted excitedly, but Grunkle Stan quickly put a hand to her mouth. Mabel laughed, then whispered. "What are you doin' here?"

Grunkle Stan looked at Mabel. Should he knock her out cold or not? Well, it was too late now. She would remember what happened, wouldn't she? But he just couldn't take it and hold it in any longer.

"Hey, what's wrong with your pants?" Mabel said, pointing to his raging boner. Grunkle Stan sheepishly smiled.

"Hey, uh-Mabel. You wanna do something really fun?"

"FUN?" Mabel whispered excitedly. "You know how much I love fun!"

"Good, 'cause I'm sure this is gonna be real fun. But first," he put a finger to his lips, "no matter what happens, you gotta be quiet, okay? You don't wanna wake up anyone."

"Why can't Dipper have some fun with us?" Mabel asked.

Grunkle Stan whimpered, his erection was pulsating. He tried hurrying the conversation. "B-Because, it's just between you and me. It's our special great uncle and grandniece thing, okay? So don't tell anyone, okay? Because it's only our thing."  
Mabel nodded. "Okay okay okay! So, are you gonna show me."

Grunkle Stan started to sweat and pushed Mabel back onto her bed.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Grunkle Stan, that kind of hurt!"

"Sorry, it's gonna be a little rough, but we're still gonna have fun, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Mabel replied.

"Good." Grunkle Stan then took off his pants.

"What's taking so long?" Mabel asked, about to reach for her lamp.

"D-Don't turn on the light," he said. Stan then took off his underwear. Perspiration was all over his body, and sweat slid down his cock and inside his urethra. "This game can only be played in the dark."

"Oooo, a scary game!" Mabel squealed. "I love scary games!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up already," Grunkle Stan replied as he laid on top of his grandniece, putting some weight on her but making sure not to crush her.

Mabel instantly stiffened. "G-Grunkle Stan? What are you doing?"

"Shh, it's okay," Grunkle Stan said as he started to take off Mabel's pajama bottoms. "Be quiet."

Mabel immediately tried prying away his hands. "What are you doing?"

"It's part of the game."

"I-I don't know if I like this game."

"Well, it's what everyone's doing." He grunted, regretting now that he didn't chloroform her. He then couldn't take her talking. He hungrily put his mouth on her's, his fat tongue squirming inside her mouth. Mabel's cries were muffled and she felt some drool fall down the side of her chin. When Stan went up for air, Mabel was on the verge of tears.

"Stop it! Stop it n-!"

Grunkle Stan slammed her head against the wall. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" He cried. "You're breaking my groove."

Mabel was sobbing now. Grunkle Stan was thanking God Wendy and Soos didn't live in the Shack. Stan then ignored Mabel's cries as he continued to kiss her, his hands feeling her up under her nightshirt in the process. Mabel's breasts were still not fully developed, and he grasped her tiny buds, and pinched and rubbed her nipples, which hardened. He dug his nails in her breasts and nipples when he thought he felt blood, and Mabel cried out.

Grunkle Stan slapped her. "I told you to shut up, for crying out loud! You're gonna wake up the whole fucking state!"

Mabel was still in tears and snot was running from her nose, but she tried quieting down a little bit, her voice reduced to hiccups and whimpers.

After feeling her up some more, Stan then kissed and licked her tits and nipples, chewing on them. Mabel whimpered louder in pain. Stan then licked her abdomen, then her hips and right before her pelvis. He then pulled off her pants in an instant and started rubbing her thighs and opened her legs.

"N-No," Mabel whispered, squirming.

Stan just stared in awe at her hairless, pink vagina. He buried his face in there for a bit while Mabel was sobbing.

He then brought his red, swollen cock up to Mabel's face. "Spit on it for me, will ya? It will go in easier."

Mabel bit her lip, trying to hold back the onward of fresh tears that continued to slide down her cheeks. She attempted to spit, but it was a sorry attempt. Drool just fell down her chin and onto his cock.

Grunkle Stan instead rammed his cock into her moistened mouth, freshly salivated and soft. Mabel was making gagging sounds. Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes back, the heavenly sensation running up his cock and through his whole body. He needed this. He had wanted to save it for his grandniece's pussy, but the feeling of this was just too nice. He hadn't had a blowjob in so long that the sensation was almost foreign to him. And getting it from a young, virgin participant was an added plus.

So he started to thrust, and grabbed the back of Mabel's head, snatching her hair and rapidly slamming her head back and forth on his massive erection. He could feel some of Mabel's tears flying onto his hardened member every time he thrusted outward, and that only made him hornier. He continued to thrust and moan, Mabel's muffled sobs and gags only making his climax closer. Then, with one, final thrust, he exploded, his groan so loud that it seemed to shake the house, his semen jumping to the walls of his grandniece's mouth as he made his final thrusts. He took his now slickened cock out of Mabel's mouth as she inhaled for breath and continuing gagging.

Grunkle Stan forcefully closed Mabel's mouth. "Swallow it, goddamnit!"

But Mabel couldn't, and she vomited all over Stan's shirt.

"Jesus Christ…" Stan sighed, looking at the vomit.

Mabel was dehydrated, whimpering but too exhausted to cry. Seeing his grandniece cry once again hardened the old geezer's cock. He then pushed her head back against the pillow and opened up her legs again and jammed his erection in Mabel's extremely tight hole. Stan shuddered and grunted, the hole practically too small for his giant, wrinkled wiener.

Mabel cried out in agony. "Stop, stop! It hurts!"

"Get used to it!" Grunkle Stan shouted, not worrying about being too loud anymore. He continued to grunt with every thrust, and Mabel sobbed again as she felt her tiny vagina tearing at the seems. Blood was dropping onto the bed sheets.

Stan continued thrusting, soon going harder and faster as his cock felt a little numb, but a little easier to get through. The bed was bouncing and creaking and Mabel's head was jumping back and forth with each thrust. Mabel's saliva from his blowjob and her juices helped lubricate his penis. It was painful for him, but also so, so pleasurable at the same time.

He then came again, not as amazing as his blowjob, but it was still something. He removed his cock and Mabel's hole was a little bigger and full of semen and blood.  
Grunkle Stan wiped his forehead. "Few! Yeah, that was a fun game, huh?"  
Mabel was lying on her pillow, staring at the ceiling, dried tears stuck to her cheeks. Grunkle Stan slipped her back into her pajamas and put his pants back on.

"God, I really needed this," Stan said. "We'll have to do this again sometime!" He laughed. He then knelt down near Mabel. "And if you ever tell anybody about this," he whispered, "I'll fucking kill you, you little bitch. You got that?"  
Mabel made a sound, like she was about to cry again, but stopped. She nodded.

Then Grunkle Stan laughed again. "And when Dipper wakes up, tell him he was sleepwalking, got it?" He then walked out the door and slammed it shut.

From now on, Dipper noticed that Mabel wasn't the chirpy, cheerful girl she was before. He tried to question her and got suspicious, so Grunkle Stan murdered him and framed Soos, who went to jail. No one ever questioned Stan again, and he continued his fuck sessions with Mabel until she turned 18, in which Stan deemed her too old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I did not write this.**

It was a year or so later and Mabel was around twelve years old. Of course, her fuck sessions with her great uncle Stan had continued almost every day, and this man raping her had reduced the once cheerful girl to a ghost of her past self. She now always looked tired and dejected.

Grunkle Stan had murdered Dipper around a year ago when the boy had gotten suspicious, and the old man framed Soos, who went to jail in the process. So all who were left at the shack were Grunkle Stan, Mabel and sometimes Wendy, who had already known about the sex a long time ago, but she didn't care. It was better that Mabel was getting fucked instead of her.

One night, when Wendy had left, Grunk;e Stan went into Mabel's room for another fuck session. As soon as he removed his trousers the girl vomited.

"Jesus, I haven't even started yet!" Grunkle Stan said. "Is my cock really that wrinkled?"

"I-I don't feel so good," Mabel moaned. She then ran to the bathroom and stuck her face in the toilet.

"You got food poisoning or something?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Mabel moaned from the bathroom.

A few months later, Grunkle Stan noticed something odd about his grandniece. She looked like she had gained some weight.

"How the fuck have you been gaining weight, kid?" Grunkle Stan said. "I barely feed you!"

"I don't know." Mabel replied, sullenly. "My stomach's been killing me,"

"Don't you have your period?" Wendy said.

"Oh shit, I forgot you got your period!" Grunkle Stan said. "Don't tell me you haven't gotten it?"

Mabel shook her head, a look of fright on her face. "I-I haven't."

"Oh fuck, oh God!" Grunkle Stan cried, lifting up Mabel's sweater and putting his hands on her stomach.

"Do you feel anything?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah, you're pregnant all right," Wendy said, staring at the younger girl's swollen abdomen.

"Please, take me to the doctor, someone," Mabel begged.

"Like Hell I'm taking you to the doctor!" Grunkle Stan shouted. "You think I want to get arrested? Dumb bitch!" He then slapped his grandniece square in the face. "Come with me." He then snatched Mabel's hand and lead her upstairs.

"Stay here," Stan told her once they were in the attic. He then left the room and came back in a few seconds later, carrying a metal coat-hanger.

Mabel's eyes widened. "W-What are you gonna do with that?"

"We're gonna do this the old-fashioned way," Grunkle Stan said, taking off Mabel's panties and putting a towel under her butt. He then tried spreading her legs but she squirmed.

"N-No, please don't!" Mabel cried, eyeing the hanger with pure fright. "I won't tell them you did it! I swear! Please, just let the doctor do it!"

"We don't have time for that now," Grunkle Stan replied. Mabel started to hyperventilate but Grunkle Stan smacked her in the head with all his might, leaving the young girl a bit dazed.

"All right, let's do this quickly," said the old man, spreading his grandniece's legs as wide as he could manage. Her vagina hole had expanded a little since he had first fucked her over a year ago, and Grunkle Stan smiled to himself.

"God, when I first fucked her. Those were some good times," he thought, nodding. He then snapped back to reality again, and then inserted the coat hanger in Mabel's vagina. It wasn't easy to fit through, but he eventually got it.

Mabel started to scream. "OH GOD! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Her breathing was quick and rapid as she started to sob.

"Shut the fuck up so I can concentrate!" Stan screamed, maneuvering the metal object in her tight crevice before he felt something. He then started to pull it out. Attached to the hanger was a bloodied, slimy head. Mabel only screamed harder, and Grunkle Stan tried to ignore her continuous, piercing screams as he pulled out the rest of the body from Mabel's vagina's hole, which stretched as the baby was still coming out.

Grunkle Stan managed to get the whole baby out. It was small, bloody and slimy, its eyes still not fully opened, but it was crying. Blood was pouring from Mabel's vagina, and her stomach was killing her, pain piercing through her lower bowels. Mabel had almost fainted from the painful endeavor, and was moaning, until she heard the baby. She lifted her heavy head up and looked at the fetus. "M-My baby," she groaned while Grunkle Stan severed the umbilical chord.

But seeing such a small, innocent infant in peril only made Grunkle Stan extremely horny. He removed his pants and Maude stared at his erection.

"Don't do it!" Mabel cried. "Please don't! She's just a baby! She's my baby!"

"She's going to die anyway," Grunkle Stan said. "Besides, it's probably, you know, weird or something."

He then slammed the infant onto his large, swollen erection. The baby was screaming in pure agony. Mabel started to sob again, and started screaming too.

"Stop it!" She sobbed, but Grunkle Stan continued to thrust the infant up and down rapidly onto his swollen cock. When he came, semen poured from all of the babies orifices, including its nostrils and mouth. Grunkle Stan threw the infant on the ground.

Mabel was quivering, tears pouring from her eyes. "Y-You raped my baby to death," she whispered.

"Yup!" Grunkle Stan grinned. "Now I know what we're eating for dinner!" He then ripped skin from the baby's thigh with his teeth, then swallowed. "Mmmm, delicious!"


End file.
